


skate fast eat ass

by newlovecassette



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Tongue Piercings, college AU?, have no excuse for this one folks!, lucas is a skater and he has piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newlovecassette/pseuds/newlovecassette
Summary: “I want to have sex,” Baekhyun says, and he kicks Lucas lightly in the shins. “Dummy.”“Oh!” Lucas grins, and puts his hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders. “I also want to do that!”Baekhyun laughs, and reaches up to put his hands on Lucas’s shoulders in return. “You’re so stupid. I love you.”“Thank you.” Lucas looks down at him, and furrows his brow in thought. “Can I eat your ass?”Baekhyun blinks. “Huh?”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 16
Kudos: 198





	skate fast eat ass

**Author's Note:**

> no beta we die like men  
> this ones for my wife elle

Baekhyun will admit, the first time he saw Lucas talk, and he watched that tongue piercing glint in the light, that he thought about  _ it _ . 

( _“I got it to impress girls, to be honest.” Lucas had told him._ _“Like, when you have a tongue piercing, it tells girls that you eat pussy.”_

_ Baekhyun had thought that a funny sentiment. “Straight people are weird. If you have a tongue piercing, it just tells me you still listen to Green Day by choice, or that you have an Instagram for your pet snake.”  _

_ Lucas had made a noise of protest at that.) _

When kissing, the piercing gets in the way a little, but in a fun, sexy, way, Baekhyun thinks—and he likes the way the little metal ball feels when it licks against the roof of his mouth. The moment Chanyeol had found out about it, he had asked, in a very dignified fashion, “Does he eat your ass with it on?”, to which Baekhyun had responded with a glare and a hurl of the book he was currently reading in Chanyeol’s general direction. 

The answer, not one Chanyeol has the privilege of getting to know, is yes. 

Baekhyun always tells Lucas he was born to eat ass, to which Lucas usually responds with an eye roll or a choked noise, depending on mood. But it’s true—Lucas was really born to eat ass. He likes to give a lot more than receive, always has put Baekhyun’s pleasure first. The first time he’d ever rimmed Baekhyun, he’d been so eager about it, so excited to learn and know what made Baekhyun feel good. Lucas always seems to enjoy eating Baekhyun out more than he does sucking his dick. It’s because it’s more in his territory, he’ll say.

“I’ve eaten out a lot of girls, but I’ve never sucked a dick,” he’d said that first time, dopey grin on his face. “Can’t be that different.”

Baekhyun’s never really understood Lucas’s warped sense of logic, but he’s never one to turn down getting his ass ate. And Lucas is so, so good at it, makes Baekhyun tremble and whimper when that metal ball on his tongue catches on his rim. There’s always been something terribly intimate about it, how Lucas looks between his legs, that he loves so much.    
It’s started to become something they save, for the special days, for when it’s truly needed—they’ve got plenty of other weird sex things to try anyway. (They’ve got a list.)

Today, it turns out, is one of those days. 

It’s a dreary Tuesday, and Baekhyun gets rained on on his walk from work to Lucas’s apartment, so much that his bangs start sticking to his forehead, because he forgot his umbrella, again. It’s been a terrible day of getting yelled at by customers and by his manager for not properly handling the customers that were yelling at him, and he feels sort of miserable. But it’s Tuesday, and Tuesday is date night, where he goes to Lucas’s place and they watch stupid movies together and then Baekhyun lies around and bugs Lucas while he cooks them dinner. It usually ends in them having sex, on the bed, on the couch, in the kitchen when they’re feeling especially gross, whatever’s suitable.

As Baekhyun buzzes into Lucas’s place, he dreamily thinks of getting absolutely reamed into Lucas’s couch cushions, and feels a little better already. When Lucas greets him at the door, his face instantly falls at the sight of Baekhyun, drenched, wet hair stuck to his face, looking miserable. 

“Oh my God, babe,” Lucas says, “What happened?”

“Rain,” Baekhyun replies. “I’m cold.” He tries his best  _ please-take-care-of-me-and-love-me  _ face on Lucas, but he doesn’t really need to, because Lucas is already running to get Baekhyun a towel. Baekhyun stands there pitifully, like a wet dog, as Lucas ruffles the towel through his hair. 

“How was your day?” Lucas asks. He’s got all his piercings in, which probably means he intended for tonight to be a horny night, because nothing really gets Baekhyun going like Lucas’s piercings. 

“Bad,” Baekhyun pouts. “Work sucked. So did school.”

Lucas looks at him sadly. “I’m sorry,” he says, as if it’s his fault somehow. “Do you want to just sleep or something? Whatever you need.” 

“Lucas, please. I came here to see you, not sleep.”

“Yeah, but…”

“Seriously, you asshole. I need you.” Baekhyun blushes a little. “Or whatever.” 

Lucas’s face brightens. “Like just cuddling, or..?”

“I want to have sex,” Baekhyun says, and he kicks Lucas lightly in the shins. “Dummy.”

“Oh!” Lucas grins, and puts his hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders. “I also want to do that!” 

Baekhyun laughs, and reaches up to put his hands on Lucas’s shoulders in return. “You’re so stupid. I love you.”

“Thank you.” Lucas looks down at him, and furrows his brow in thought. “Can I eat your ass?”

Baekhyun blinks. “Huh?”   
Lucas cups Baekhyun’s still-damp cheeks in his big hands. “I wanna, like, eat your ass. Me. You. My tongue. On your butt.”

“No, I like, get that,” Baekhyun says, looking at how eagerly Lucas’s eyes are sparkling, like he’s so incredibly proud of this revelation that he wants to put his mouth on Baekhyun’s butthole tonight. “But why?”

“‘Cause you had a bad day and all, and I wanna make you feel good. Plus, we haven’t done it in a while.”

Baekhyun laughs, stunned, at his boyfriend’s absolute unashamed open-ness. “Are you sure? Like, really?” He’s always surprised by how much Lucas always  _ wants  _ to give, to take care of Baekhyun. Most of the guys he’s fucked are usually just chasing their own pleasure, will maybe offer to rim Baekhyun in exchange for a blowjob. They’re never like Lucas, who offers it up out of nowhere, who is honestly just  _ happy  _ to do it and get nothing in return. 

“Baekhyun,” Lucas says, expression getting serious, the same sort of serious he gets when discussing what his favorite Playboi Carti album is, “I love eating your ass, like so much. Seriously.”

“I’ve just never been with anyone as enthusiastic about it as you.” Baekhyun says, tilting his head to the side and giving a cheeky smile. 

“It’s what I’m good at, and I take pride in the things I’m good at.” Lucas presses a kiss onto Baekhyun’s forehead. “Please?” 

“I mean, if you’re gonna beg for it like that, maybe.” Baekhyun lets Lucas ruffle his hair. “Can I use your shower, then? So I can, um, you know. Get clean. Down there.” He wrinkles his nose.

“Of course.” Lucas pokes Baekhyun’s nose, and Baekhyun grumbles in weak protest. “Thanks for letting me do this!”

“Why are you thanking  _ me _ ? I’m the one about to get my ass eaten.”

Lucas shrugs, like he doesn’t even really know the answer, and then shoves Baekhyun towards the bathroom as if to say  _ get on with it.  _

Baekhyun showers, taking a moment to judge Lucas for using 3-in-1 body wash, conditioner, and shampoo. He’ll have to take a moment to teach him about the wonders of bathing products at a later date. When he gets out, he changes into some clothes he finds in a laundry basket in the hall—a hoodie he recognizes as Lucas’s, and a pair of shorts that he’s pretty sure belong to Hendery (Lucas’s roommate who works night shifts every Tuesday). He practices a couple of sultry expressions in the mirror, before remembering that this is his  _ boyfriend,  _ not some random hookup from his college years past, and he doesn’t have to pull any classic seduction moves. 

When he exits the bathroom, he almost trips over a skateboard in the hallway, letting out a yell. 

“Are you okay?” Lucas shouts from his bedroom. 

“I’m fine!” Baekhyun returns. “Let’s do the damn thing, please.” (He’d fingered himself, just a little, in the shower, and he’s starting to get antsy.)

Lucas pokes his head out of his bedroom. The sleeves of his flannel are all rolled up, showing off this forearms, all the pretty tattoos running up from his wrists, the fucking  _ veins  _ there, and Baekhyun drools a little, just from remembering that this is in fact  _ his  _ boyfriend that he gets to have all to himself. 

“Don’t you want to do it in my room?” Lucas asks, and he notices that Baekhyun’s wearing his hoodie, and takes a sharp inhale. 

“I want to do it on the couch.” Baekhyun says insistently, and he reaches up, grabbing onto the collar of Lucas’s flannel and tugging him into a kiss, immediately prodding his tongue between his lips so that he can feel the piercing on his tongue. 

“Okay,” Lucas says, and he reaches a hand around Baekhyun’s back to grope his ass (but like, respectfully). 

“Pick me up,” Baekhyun whines, and he throws his arms over Lucas’s shoulders. “Carry me there, my prince.”

Lucas rolls his eyes, but he places both hands under Baekhyun’s ass and lifts him into the air, Baekhyun immediately wrapping his legs around him like a koala clinging to a tree. He buries his face in Lucas’s neck, kissing the skin there. 

“You’re so  _ strong, _ ” Baekhyun remarks, a completely unnecessary comment, considering that Lucas is very aware of this, but he knows it has an effect on him—Lucas lets out a little shivery sigh as he moves down the hall and into the living room. “My big, strong boy,” Baekhyun continues, playing with the hair at the nape of Lucas’s neck. Lucas doesn’t say anything, probably too embarrassed, but he grunts in acknowledgement as he sets Baekhyun down on the couch. 

Instantly, Baekhyun fiddles with the drawstrings of the shorts he has on, looking at Lucas, who’s settling down on his knees in front of him. “Shouldn’t have even put on clothes,” he grumbles as he tugs his shorts and underwear down his legs. “No point.”

“I always enjoy watching you take off clothes,” Lucas says, in his best attempt at a seductive tone, placing a hand on Baekhyun’s thigh and squeezing. 

“Pfft. Okay, pervert,” snorts Baekhyun, as if he wasn’t the one with a finger up his ass five minutes ago. As he reaches up to pull off the hoodie, the hand on his thigh squeezes tight. 

“Don’t,” Lucas says. 

“Don’t what?”

“Don’t take off my hoodie,” replies Lucas. His face is flushed. “Keep it on, please. You, uh, look good in it.”

“Oh.” Baekhyun smiles evilly, wiggling his ass against the couch cushions. “You  _ like _ to see me in your clothing. You possessive freak.”

“Shut up,” Lucas mumbles, hiding his face behind his free hand. “It’s just hot, okay. I-it suits you.”

“You’re cute. I’ll keep it on,” remarks Baekhyun. Lucas makes this doofy smile at him, the kind he does when Baekhyun can just  _ tell  _ he’s thinking about how much he loves him. “I can’t believe twenty minutes ago you were begging to eat my ass, and now you’re all flustered over a hoodie.” He kicks a leg onto Lucas’s shoulder. 

Lucas grabs onto Baekhyun’s sides, tugging him closer so that his back slumps against the cushions and he can get a better angle. He tosses the other leg on top of his shoulder, making sure his sleeves are all the way rolled up—and his tongue darts between his lips, piercing glinting again, and Baekhyun can physically  _ feel  _ the blood rushing to his dick. 

“Xuxi, baby, hurry up,” Baekhyun says, petulant tone in his voice reaching an all time high. 

Lucas sticks a thumb in his own mouth, covering it in spit, and nods as he sinks lower between Baekhyun’s legs. When he suddenly drags the pad of his thumb along Baekhyun’s perineum and then across his rim, Baekhyun makes a loud yelp.

“Hey,” Lucas says gently, “I have neighbors. You gotta be quiet.”

“I’m fucking trying,” Baekhyun chokes. He always forgets, every time, how sensitive he is, how good it feels to be touched, especially by Lucas. “Use your tongue already, and maybe I’ll be quiet.”

Lucas glares up at him, eyes all dark—but understanding—that tiny eyebrow piercing over his left eye catching the light. Then—Baekhyun feels it. The wet heat of Lucas’s tongue, against his skin, but not against his asshole, on the sensitive skin of his inner thighs instead. 

Baekhyun fists a hand in his hair. “You tease. I hate you.” Lucas doesn’t seem to listen, just continues sucking a hickey there, thumb rubbing reassuring circles against his skin. “I’m not gonna beg for it—don’t make me beg for it,” Baekhyun pants, and suddenly, he feels the tip of Lucas’s tongue teasing his rim. 

He bites down into the sleeve of his—of Lucas’s—hoodie, as Lucas circles his tongue, harder, sloppier, and that cold metal ball on Lucas’s tongue grazes his skin for a second. His leg trembles, and he gasps. It doesn’t matter how many times they do this—it’s so good every time.

Lucas licks a stripe across Baekhyun’s asshole, and his thumb circles the entrance. 

He pulls his head back. “You’re so loose already,” he says, mostly in awe. 

It’s Baekhyun’s turn to be embarrassed. “I fingered myself in the shower.” He bites his lip. “Don’t give me that look. I was horny.”

“I didn’t say anything,” Lucas remarks, continuing to press his thumb against Baekhyun’s rim. “Wonder if I could make you take my fingers without any lube,” he says, quietly, almost to himself. 

Baekhyun groans. “Fuck, Lucas. Where do you learn this shit?” 

Red spreads across Lucas’s cheeks. “I’ve been studying. Watching stuff.” 

“All for me?” Baekhyun coos, pretending his whole body isn’t trembling from just the idea of Lucas stretching him open,  _ dry _ . Lucas nods, smiling all warm and proud. “Xuxi, do it, please,” Baekhyun insists. 

“I need a better angle.” 

“Then move me,” demands Baekhyun, too lazy to move on his own. “Toss me around, big boy.” 

“Please stop saying things like that,” Lucas mutters, exasperated, but he still stands, hefting his arms around Baekhyun one more time, this time in a bridal carry. Baekhyun makes a pleased noise as Lucas practically throws him over the arm of the couch, so that his front is smashed into the couch cushions, hoodie sliding up and exposing his stomach, his feet just barely able to touch the floor. 

“You’re getting better at being rough with me,” Baekhyun says as he feels Lucas sink to his knees behind him. “So good for me, darling.”

“Stop it,” Lucas whines. “Can’t you just stop talking and let me eat your ass?”

Baekhyun wiggles his backside in the air. “Never.” 

Lucas sighs, the affectionate kind that he does when Baekhyun does something endearingly annoying. He rubs a hand, soothingly, across Baekhyun’s lower back. 

Then, suddenly, he grips at Baekhyun’s asscheeks, spreading him open. Baekhyun yelps, and lets out a wail into the couch cushions as Lucas drags his tongue along Baekhyun’s asshole. 

_ That’s one way to get me to shut up,  _ Baekhyun thinks as he desperately tries to dig his fingers into something, anything, slipping against the fabric of the couch. When Lucas eats his ass, it’s different than any other boy who’s done it—each lick is accented by that fucking tongue piercing, smooth metal against his most sensitive places. Lucas is eager, sloppy in the best way, as he takes Baekhyun apart, squeezing the flesh of his cheeks with those stupid meaty hands, humming acknowledgement with his ridiculously deep voice when Baekhyun whimpers in pleasure. Gone is Baekhyun’s desire to be bratty, replaced by the want to just feel everything Lucas has to give him.

Pulling back for a second, Lucas rubs the pad of his thumb across Baekhyun’s hole, feeling it sink in a bit, and he catches his breath. “Does it feel good? Is everything okay?” He strokes one of the hickeys he left on Baekhyun’s thigh earlier with his other hand, and Baekhyun reflexively kicks his leg back into Lucas’s stomach, though Lucas doesn’t seem to notice or mind. 

“Yes, yes yes,” Baekhyun says, feeling that his cheek is wet—he’s been  _ drooling  _ onto Lucas’s couch. “So good. Please just—tongue—in me. Fingers, tongue, just—” 

Lucas laughs, but even he sounds a little wrecked. “Baekhyun,” he says. “I love you so much.”

“Oh my God, you weirdo, I swear if you don’t—” Baekhyun starts, but all the air in his lungs is punched out of his chest when Lucas suddenly prods his tongue inside Baekhyun’s rim. “Oh,” Baekhyun groans, and he finds himself rutting against the arm of the couch without even thinking. “ _ Ohhhh. _ ” 

This is always the part Baekhyun enjoys the most, when Baekhyun’s loose and open enough that Lucas can just  _ tongue-fuck _ him. 

“I’m sorry for ever—oh—doubting you,” Baekhyun pants, pushing his ass back towards Lucas’s face. He can feel Lucas’s snakebite piercings briefly scrape against his skin, and his head spins as Lucas’s tongue gets deep enough that the tongue piercing—that  _ damn  _ tongue piercing—can drag against his inner walls. Lucas is practically devouring him, uncaring of everything except coaxing more ridiculous noises out of Baekhyun. If he doesn’t want Baekhyun to be loud, he shouldn’t be so good with his tongue. Baekhyun moans, practically pornographic—and Lucas lets go of an asscheek, grabbing onto Baekhyun’s hand, squeezing it tight in his own. 

“Oh m’God,” Baekhyun mumbles. “You’re holding my hand. That’s like, so gay.” 

He feels Lucas’s mouth part from his ass (such a pity). “Baekhyun. Babe. I literally am licking your butt right now.” 

“Doesn’t feel like it!” Baekhyun says, and he forcefully kicks his foot back in the direction of what he is pretty sure is Lucas’s crotch.

Lucas makes a noise, but he doesn’t seem to really mind, just returns to eating Baekhyun out—using one hand to spread him open now, his hands are just big enough to do that. He circles his tongue in and out of Baekhyun’s hole, and Baekhyun’s letting out these mewls he didn’t even know he had in him. Desperate for friction on his painfully hard dick, Baekhyun ruts hard against the arm of the couch, and he starts to wonder just how hard Lucas must be right in this moment. He still has his jeans on, and everything, has been exclusively focusing on  _ devouring  _ Baekhyun.

“Lucas,” he gasps, “You can fuck me, if you want. You don’t have to—”

He turns to look back at Lucas, who sits up straighter, letting go of Baekhyun’s hand so that both hands can trail over his ass. His mouth is all slick with spit, and it’s gross, but in the best possible way.

“I…” Lucas pauses, and he looks hopefully at Baekhyun, eyes practically sparkling. “I wanna make you come like this. If you’re okay with it.” 

Baekhyun makes an offended noise. “Of course I’m okay with it, I just wanted to make sure you got to—” He’s interrupted when suddenly, Lucas’s finger enters his ass, and all his thoughts feel like they’re wiped clean instantly. With no lube, the feeling of Lucas’s massive finger entering him burns just a bit, but in the way that Baekhyun just loves, pleasure radiating over his whole body. Lucas’s fingers are so big that each one feels like it could equal two of Baekhyun’s own. 

“So open for me,” Lucas murmurs, and Baekhyun makes a mental note to congratulate him on the significant improvements he’s been making on dirty talk. (It’s always been such a bummer to Baekhyun that Lucas has such a gloriously deep voice but can’t seem to dirty talk for shit. But he’s learning.) 

“Fuck—Lucas—so big—m’full—” Baekhyun stutters, eyes rolling back just slightly as Lucas twists his finger all the way inside, the way his knuckles feel when they push past the rim sending sparks all over his body. Lucas licks around his finger, and Baekhyun practically yowls like a wounded cat, feeling everything, all of it at once, the bump of the tongue piercing, everything so wet with spit, the stretch of his boyfriend’s—his beautiful, amazing boyfriend’s finger. Lucas’s hoodie keeps chafing against his sensitive nipples every time he thrusts forward, and the burning pleasure feels like it’s radiating all over. “Xuxi, Xuxi,” he whimpers, “Kiss me. Kiss me, please. Turn me over. Wanna see your face.” 

He hears Lucas inhale, then feels his finger exiting his ass—giving a pathetic whine at the loss—before he’s suddenly lifted, one more time, and tossed onto his back, head knocking against a pillow at the other end of the couch. Lucas is staring down at him, all breathless, like  _ he’s  _ the one that’s getting fucked, and he crawls onto the couch, huge body caging Baekhyun in. He’s still fully dressed, but he wrestles his way out of his flannel, leaving him in just a tank-top that leaves little to the imagination, hardon evident via the bulge in his jeans. Baekhyun feels a little bit exposed in just the sweatshirt, but by the way Lucas is looking at him—breathing heavily—he looks pretty good right now. 

“Baekhyun,” Lucas says, and he slides a hand up the sweatshirt, rubs a thumb over Baekhyun’s nipple, “You’re so pretty.”

“You are too,” Baekhyun grumbles, still desperate to have something  _ in him _ again. Lucas smiles again, like Baekhyun just said the most beautiful thing, and he places his other hand on Baekhyun’s cheek, leaning in and kissing him. Their lips slide together, messy, because Lucas’s mouth is still all gross and wet with spit. Baekhyun whines the second Lucas’s tongue enters his mouth, rutting up against Lucas’s leg, desperate. He pulls back, and grabs onto Lucas’s wrist with both of his hands, pulling his hand close to his mouth, and then promptly licks his tongue around Lucas’s middle and pointer finger. Lucas makes a surprised noise, and Baekhyun maintains eye contact as he coats his fingers in spit, Lucas tentatively prodding them deeper, looking absolutely in awe. Like he can’t believe Baekhyun  _ exists.  _

Baekhyun pulls the fingers out of his mouth, sitting up a little. “Make me come,” he demands. Then, lower, as Lucas brings his fingers down to Baekhyun’s ass, “Be a good boy and make me come.” 

A finger enters him, then another, and Lucas leans in, as Baekhyun chokes on his own spit, the stretch making his whole body shake. Lucas tugs on the hoodie, lets it fall a bit to the side, because it’s big enough on him to do that, and exposes Baekhyun’s collarbone, starting to suck a hickey at the very bottom of his neck. He starts finger-fucking (there’s really no less vulgar term to describe it) Baekhyun—twisting his fingers, thrusting them in and out, curling them right against that bundle of nerves that makes Baekhyun literally scream. 

Lucas presses kisses into Baekhyun’s neck. “Shhh,” he whispers, “Baekhyun, be quiet,”

“I can’t,” Baekhyun wails, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes, “Too good, Xuxi, so good—”    
Lucas crooks his fingers again, hard and fast, and pleasure shoots up Baekhyun’s spine, burning him alive. His stomach is tight, feels like there’s an explosion waiting to happen, and his dick is so hard against his stomach—if he touched it right now, he might come instantly, but Lucas wants to make him come like this, and that he will. 

Lucas practically bites into his shoulder, and Baekhyun cries out again. “I’m close, I’m close,” he chants, needy. “Xuxi, Xuxi, I—” Lucas presses into his prostate, hard, and Baekhyun makes an absolutely inhuman noise, and suddenly, he’s coming. It hits him, hard, fast, and he shakes in Lucas’s arms, vision disappearing for a second as Lucas gently fingers him through each pulse of orgasm. It takes a second for him to come back down to earth, skin buzzing, body trembling as Lucas slowly pulls his fingers out. 

“Wow,” Lucas remarks. There’s a little bit of come on his shirt, and plenty on the sweatshirt, and definitely some on the couch cushions. 

“Fuck,” Baekhyun gasps, “I—I wasn’t expecting that.”

“That’s why they call me Lucas “Magic Fingers” Wong,” Lucas says proudly. 

“They don’t call you that,” Baekhyun growls, and he reaches for the zipper of Lucas’s jeans, “Also, if I don’t make you come right now I’ll go crazy, so shut your idiot mouth and let me get my hands on your dick.”

“I’m not opposed,” Lucas says, a little stuttered as Baekhyun tugs his dick out of his briefs. 

“Come here,” Baekhyun pats on his lap, and Lucas gets closer, as Baekhyun starts to slowly jerk him off. “You did so well,” he says into Lucas’s neck. “So good for me,”

“I just—fuck—wanted to make you happy,” Lucas replies, hands holding onto the back of Baekhyun’s head. His legs tremble as Baekhyun runs the tip of his thumb over the head of his cock. 

“My good boy,” Baekhyun, who’s feeling sated and pleased, hums.

“Stop it,” whines Lucas, but he doesn’t mean it. 

“Xuxi, the best for me. My one and only. You’re like a puppy. Eager to please. So good.”

“Please,” Lucas says, voice cracking a bit. 

“Are you gonna come for me?” Baekhyun continues. 

“Y-yeah.”

“Then do it,” Baekhyun says, tugging his dick fast and hard. “Come.” Lucas makes a noise through gritted teeth as he suddenly spills all over Baekhyun’s hand, onto his sweatshirt. Baekhyun keeps jerking him off until he’s sure Lucas has nothing left, and Lucas collapses forward onto his chest. 

“Jesus Christ,” Lucas says. 

Baekhyun smiles evilly, petting his head. “I know you admire me, but isn’t calling me that a bit much?”

“Shut up, you ass,” Lucas retorts, but he’s giggling a little bit. “Was that good? Do you feel better?”

“I feel so much better,” Baekhyun says. “Like I say, you’re born to eat ass.” 

“Thanks.”

“Also, I think we ruined your sweatshirt.”

“Thas’ fine,” replies Lucas. “It’s worth it. You look hot in my clothes.”

“Hm,” Baekhyun replies. “Maybe I’ll take some home with me tonight?”   
“You’re not gonna stay the night?” Lucas pouts. 

“Well…” Baekhyun grins. “If you want me to.”

“Of course I do!”

“Then I will. Make me dinner, please?”

“You’re so needy,” snorts Lucas. “Can we just stay here for a second?”

“You love it,” Baekhyun says proudly, and he runs his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. “Of course.”


End file.
